This invention relates to a bracket for holding a vehicle-mounted antenna down generally along the profile of the vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a one-piece bracket which is universally adapted to clip onto the gutter strip of most vehicles.
Attendant to the ever-increasing usage of Citizen's Band (CB) radios by operators of vehicles is the necessity of an extra antenna for use therewith. Many such antennas, particularly those of higher sensitivity, are flexible and quite long with a typical length being on the order of one hundred inches. As such, there is a need to prevent damage to the antenna when it is not in use or when the vehicle is traveling in low clearance areas such as a garage or the like.
To this end certain antenna mounts are made such that the antenna itself is removable or some type of bracket can be provided, usually mounted on the gutter strip running along the roof line of most vehicles, to hold the antenna down against the profile of the car thereby permitting the desired overhead clearance. The prior art as to these brackets generally is of a three-piece construction with two metallic pieces being utilized to engage the gutter strip and a plastic piece being attached to one of the metallic pieces to hold and insulate the antenna. Most often the two metallic pieces are attached by a screw or the like with the gutter strip being clamped therebetween. Similarly, the plastic antenna holder is affixed to one of the metallic pieces by another fastener. The plastic holder is usually provided with a keyhole-shaped aperture into which the flexed antenna can be threaded.
These prior art devices are not without their shortcomings. They are not easy to install, requiring tools and the assemblage of a number of parts. The metallic pieces must be tightly clamped around the gutter strip, which is not always easy in view of the various configurations of these strips. Such tedious operation and the continual metal-to-metal contact will often mar the finish on the vehicle. In addition, the metallic pieces will rust or otherwise become unsightly when exposed to prolonged weather conditions and will often loosen under vehicular vibration or pressure from the flexed antenna.